Not Part of the Plan
by SetsunaNoroi
Summary: Vlad Masters always wanted Danny as a son, so when Danny's family is killed in the Nasty Burger explosion, he thinks he finally has that chance. But he starts to... notice things about Danny as the boy gets older. And how does Danny feel about Vlad? M/M


This was really just written to appease my inner yaoi Danny/Vlad fangirl. I've seen a lot of stories lately where the story is just Danny gets kidnapped, Vlad has his way with him, and a whole lot of "No, get of me!" turned to "Yes. Don't stop!" Not to say I really dislike that kind of story, but I think it's been a tad overdone. So, in order to make myself happy, I am writing this.

Things to note, Danny is older in this story. It really has nothing to do with my conscious, but Vlad's. Just the thrust of the plot, really. Also, this is set after the death of his family in The Ultimate Enemy. Kind of a what if Danny hadn't gone evil, and had just decided not to use his powers sort of thing. And this is told from (mostly) Vlad's P.O.V.

Now, I don't own Danny Phantom, the character or the show. This is intended as a tribute, and not a Copyright Infringement. I know in canon, these characters would never do these things, but hey, it's my fanfic, so whatever. I doubt the creator is ever gonna read this anyway.

So let's get started.

_Not Part of the Plan_

I remembered when I first found out. It was not from the newspaper, or the television, or even from one of my many servants that I occasionally had keep tabs on Danny. It was a call, from the chief of police of all people. I knew they never would have called me under normal circumstances. Aside from my feelings for dear, sweet Maddie, I really had no legal connection to the Feltons. I had remembered my mouth going dry, the phone nearly slipping out of my hand before I heard the rest.

"Danny Fenton asked us to call you. He said he'd like to live with you, considering you are a long time friend of both his parents."

I would have scoffed at that if not for the circumstances. One I desired to be so much more than a friend, and the other, I desired so much less. Yet, I was shocked. Why, why of all people, did he pick me?

"We can understand if you have no interest in taking in the boy. I just promised I'd call."

"Of course I'll take him in," I had found myself snapping at the man. I sometimes hated how people could not understand my connection to the boy, even though that was through my own reinforcement. This man could not understand how I had longed to call the boy my son, and under any other circumstances I would have been ecstatic, and yet…

I still remember how crushed he looked at that station, how sad and lost. Tears had dried on his face, and he was still shaking as he sat in one of the many waiting chairs in the office. I approached him slowly, not sure how to handle the situation, yet when he saw me, he did the last thing I had ever expected; he ran into my arms and began to cry all over again.

I just knelt down and held him, maybe in that moment realizing it was true, that they were all really gone, and we were all we had left.

"It's all my fault," he whispered in my ear, and I drew away just long enough to give him a confused looked. I could tell from his shaky voice, he had not uttered this yet, that he was confessing this to me, and no one else.

"We'll talk later," I promised him. "For now, let's get you home."

I could see on his face he was not ready at all to call that place home, or to really accept me as his caretaker, not to mention his father, and I could only hope in time it would change.

"I have some things already," he said as he disentangled himself from me. He pointed to the bag next to his chair. I could see some charities had already swooped in to 'help'. As if a simple bag of clothes could help him at all. Or maybe I was just venting my own anger and loss.

I will admit I did feel a moment of triumphant when I brought him home. He was standing there, looking up at my mansion, knowing this is where he would live and I laid a hand on his shoulder, thinking it had finally happened, that I finally won. He must have known what I was thinking, just from the way he looked at me, looking so lost before setting his sights to the ground. And I felt… horrible. All the insults he'd thrown at me, all the battles, nothing had made feel quite like that look had. I had not won anything. I had lost so much, but not nearly as much as poor Daniel had. It was my responsibility to help him over this tragedy, not for myself, but for him.

The first few months were the worst, though I cannot say that surprised me. There were many changes for both of us. I gave him his way on many things, knowing he needed to be the one to set the boundaries. I wanted only to make him comfortable, and whatever he desired, I was more than happy to provide. I pulled him out of school, and put off hiring a tutor, knowing he was too heavy in grieving to be able to learn anything. I let him stay in his room for days on end so he could be alone, just coming to make sure he ate before letting him be. I didn't even have any of the servants attend to him at first. All of his cares I saw to on my own, trying to become more personal with him, wanting him to feel comfortable.

I think the ghost attacks were the trickiest thing to deal with. I half expected him to fly off the first time Ember showed up, trying yet again to take over the city through her vocals talents. He was sitting in his room, staring out at the window, moving not a muscle.

"Are you… going to do something?" I found myself asking at his doorway, finding myself very uncomfortable. It felt so hypocritical, to be asking this boy to save the day after everything I had done.

"I don't have the right to."

I had tried hard to convince him it had not been his fault of his friends or family's death. I don't think to this day I have ever been able to get him to think otherwise. I did not press the issue that night though. I had no right to tell him he had to do anything, and I did not entirely understand why I thought something had to be done in the first place. Maybe I no longer saw the reason for villainous acts, now that I had Danny, or maybe it was because I desperately wanted him to believe I had changed for his sake, but I went out to take care of it myself.

His look of surprise when he saw me the next day was almost comical. I was in my bed, battered despite my victory. Ember had been a little surprised to see me instead of Danny Phantom, and I had been surprised she was not as easy to subdue as I would have thought. I had sent her back where she belonged, but it had not been easy. I don't think I ever gave Danny credit for all he had done until that moment.

"Why?" he had asked me.

I didn't bother with giving any excuse like it was the right thing to do, or that if he would not, someone else had to. I told him the truth.

"I didn't want you to feel worse," I said. "You aren't ready to be Danny Phantom. Maybe you never will be. But while you aren't, there are going to be people who need to be saved. I know you Daniel. You'll hate yourself if you aren't out there, doing what you think you have to do. I… I can take care of it until you are ready again."

He walked away, and I thought I had done something wrong, but when he turned back to me right before he was out the door and smiled softly, I knew otherwise. I had helped him, even if only a little. And so I went out again, and again, saving the day for no one's sake but Danny's. I think I fell into the role naturally, actually, and I felt foolish for all that I had done before. I really wish I had seen that all the money, all the comfort, all the schemes; they had done nothing but push away what I had yearned for. It was only now that I saw what I could have been, and I had never felt more ashamed of the road I had chosen.

Things became more comfortable between us, and slowly Danny started to get over the hurt. I think it was something that would stay with him forever, but he slowly started to act normal again. Schooling began, not with a tutor, but with me. I was never too busy to be with the boy, and he never asked to be with anyone else but me. I would be glad to see him smile and nothing was too much to accomplish that. To me, Danny had become my whole world.

Even though I felt that way, it shocked me greatly when I found out he felt the same towards me. The nightmares had been nothing new. The first time I had heard the screams was the very night he had come to live with me. When I tried to comfort him then, he had screamed at me, demanded to be left alone. I would occasionally try again, and though his reactions would steadily become less angry, he never let me get close at night. He would lock his door before going to bed, and though that really meant nothing to me, I gave him his privacy. I thought this time was the same, but I went to him anyway. He had not had a nightmare to my knowledge for a long time, but then again… it had been the anniversary of this whole affair. We had done everything; brought flowers to their graves and tended the area, visit all the places that were important to Danny, even went through things that he had kept of his parents' and sister's.

I had thought that bringing up the memories would be too hard for him, but I respected his wishes. He desired the wounds to be closed, and I had long since learned I could not say no to the now fifteen year old. And yet, I reprimanded myself all the same when I heard the shouts from his bedroom. I went to his room and slowly entered. He had never allowed me to comfort him, but I was never above trying.

"Daniel?" I asked and slowly peaked my head inside. He was sitting up, his head buried into a pillow and crying for all he was worth. I could only guess he had not heard me and I crept closer, unsure of what to do. It was when I slowly sat next to him on the bed did he move, hugging me tightly and crying into my shirt.

I was shocked. Aside from that day in the police station, he had never done such a thing.

"Danny?" I asked softly. "Danny, are you all right?"

"Don't leave me!"

Those words were not what I had ever expected. I never had to be told to know what his nightmares were before. What else would a boy, who had lost everything, dream of at night? I had only assumed this day had brought up the same dreams, the same horrible memories. I saw no reason why he had made such a request for me not to leave.

"Danny, what's wrong?" I asked, holding him to me gently. "What happened?"

"I… I had a… nightmare," he slowly hiccupped. "I… I…"

"Shh," I soothed. "Take you're time. It's all right."

"I… I dreamed you died."

I had felt frozen to the spot, looking at him in complete shock as he spent the next few minutes recalling how he had seen me fighting, and gotten hurt. He'd been able to do nothing, except watch me slowly die right in front of him. I can't say I knew what to do, what to say, so I only held him tighter, and promised such a thing would never happen. We sat there for what seemed like hours, and I never let him go. He begged me to stay for the night, just so he would know for sure, and I found myself in his bed, holding him long after he had fallen asleep, hoping that I would never break my promise to him.

The next morning, I think was awkward for young Daniel. He woke up and saw me, already up and reading the paper. He nearly fell out of the bed, and it was only out of concern from last night that I did not tease him. His face looked so red, inwardly, I really found it quite funny. I sometimes wonder if that's where it started for him, though I never had the decency to ask.

We continued that way for a while. Every once in a while he would have a nightmare, and I would go to comfort him, or if he woke before the screaming started, he would crawl into bed with me. I thought nothing of it, until one night. I think that night has always been my undoing, the bane of my existence. He was in my bed, and I was restless. For some reason, I just could not sleep that night. I meant nothing when I rolled over; brushing up against him was nothing more than an accident, yet I still feel guilty about it.

I felt something against my hip, and I froze immediately when I realized what it was. Looking to his face, I swallowed when I saw how flushed he looked. His mouth was slightly open, and I almost jumped when I heard him give a small moan and press closer into the contact, into me.

It would have been better to wake him, to stop this awkward and weird situation before it went any further. But… I just couldn't find the courage to do it. I just lay there and watched him. Whatever he dreamed of that night certainly was no nightmare, and it was slightly… erotic to see him so unabashed, so… open. He didn't know I was there with him, he had no clue, and I felt guilt when I found myself becoming aroused at the sight. Surely this was wrong, surely I saw him as a son, and loved his mother.

I yanked away so suddenly I was not surprised when he woke up, surprised, as I fled to the bathroom in my room. I didn't allow myself to take care of my problem by self-fornication. It wouldn't have been right. Instead I just sat there on that tile and forced myself to breathe slowly, and calm myself down. I don't remember how long I sat there, and was thankful he never came to ask me what was wrong.

I never felt the amount of guilt as I did that night. I told myself that it was wrong. I told myself that he was but a boy, and an underage one at that. I told myself that I could never look at him like that, that I loved his mother, that I had always loved her. And yet, the image of him, the feel of him against me, it was burned into my mind. It had been so beautiful, and I told myself that I was the one that was wrong. It was not his fault. A boy that age had such things happen to him all the time.

That is why I tried not to let on that anything was wrong. Part of me thought it would be best to keep my distance, to not let myself get anywhere near him anymore. But, I couldn't stand the thought of hurting him, of letting him think that something bad had happened, and that it was his fault. He'd had enough of those thoughts as it was. Instead, I tried my best to pretend nothing was wrong. Any time he wanted to be close, I endured it, any time he climbed into my bed; I said nothing and only left to sleep elsewhere once he was asleep again.

My conscious overrode any feelings of wanting him, and steadily, the problem went away. He stopped coming eventually, the nightmares leaving him alone finally. I encouraged him to enroll back into public school, telling him he could not be a recluse forever. Every poke and prod was gentle, nothing that could let him think anything was wrong, only to help him. He took to it slowly, and he flourished, becoming better at school with my help, getting along with others. He never made the friends he had had before, and I knew from the looks he would sometimes have after he came home from school that people were wary around him. None of them could understand what Danny had gone through, and they weren't sure how to handle him. Still, I saw he was doing well over all, and I was ecstatic to see him being able to be a part of the world again.

He was turning out fine, and I had helped him through it, like I told myself I would.

And yet… I could not help but notice little things. I was a little too attentive of the way he was developing into a young man over the years, how he started to develop muscles, his form becoming toned and lithe. I couldn't help but stare out of the corner of my eye whenever he came down the stairs for breakfast, yawning and stretching. He had developed such a bad habit of wearing only pajama pants to bed, and I never had the heart to tell him to get dressed. It was hard to watch him after a work out, sweat in his locks and his face a little colored. Even the small goatee he'd begun to sport made me think thoughts that could not possibly be right.

It was like a daily torture, and yet I did nothing to stop it. It became less and less about protecting him, and more about the fact that I liked it. I liked seeing him so unguarded around me, so open to me. He had no idea what went though my head when I saw him, how my heart had begun to beat so wildly whenever he was around. I'm ashamed to say that even Maddie never invoked such feelings in me. Yes I had had similar feelings, I had wanted her, but there had been something different about this, something different about him.

I had even begun to get jealous when it concerned. He didn't bring people over often, and it was even more rare for a girl his age to come into the house. Yet, occasionally, I would be introduced to a young woman, always sweet and pretty. He never introduced any of them as the girlfriend, and yet I wanted to wring almost every single one of their necks whenever they twittered away. I had known by that time that I wanted him for myself, and it was always tempting to 'arrange' a little visit from a ghost to scare them away.

I thought I could handle it though. I thought when I finally heard what I'd been dreading, I would be able to just deal with it and move on. It was late, and I had been on my way to bed, only to pass by his door. I had heard the moaning, the creaking of the bed, and it had felt like my heart being torn out. Twice, twice I had fallen in love with someone, only to loose them to someone else. I must have gone mad for that moment, because I wanted to see who had stolen him. I wanted to see the face of the woman who had taken my boy from me.

Switching over to my ghost half and slipping inside while invisible was so easy. I only wanted to see the girl, I was too angry to think about seeing him. But, he was alone, in that bed, on his knees and elbows, hips in the air. A sheet was hanging off his lower half, hiding what he was doing, but I could tell. Not even that fool Jack would have been clueless about this, seeing one arm reached beneath him as he gasped and writhed.

It was not something I should have been watching. I turned my back and almost made it through the wall before he began talking.

"Fa… faster. Oh Vlad…"

I turned then, slowly, as if afraid I'd break whatever dream I must have been having. I watched him as he whimpered my name softly again, his eyes closed and his face clenched as he got closer to his peak. It was even more enamoring than when I had seen him dreaming. I wanted to take him there and then, and yet I couldn't. I couldn't take advantage of his feelings. I wanted to, but I knew despite my own, he could not love me that way. He was little more than a confused teenager, and I would be a monster to prey on him.

My feelings, I never would have thought they would become this. I wish they could go away, that I could stop the dreams or the desires. But, I know I will never bother him with it. I'll let him go as his has always gone, in his own direction. What he needed was a guardian, and I gave him that. I have to accept that is all I can give him.

On a brighter side, his eighteenth birthday is coming up soon. I should get him something nice. I wonder how he would feel about seasonal tickets to see the Packers.

---------

Danny closed the book with a little sigh. He had known that Vlad had been acting weird lately. It had been so obvious, and he had thought it was just about his birthday. Vlad had told him that turning eighteen was a big deal, and that a big celebration was in order.

Danny had always been impatient, and his guardian planning a surprise for him had been pretty annoying to deal with. He had been desperate for a clue on what Vlad had in store, desperate enough to sneak into the man's study and filch his diary while he was out conducting business. He hadn't thought he'd find this… confession.

He was pretty embarrassed to know Vlad had heard him last week, much less seen him. He would have been angry at the lack of privacy, but he was too busy thinking about what he had read. Vlad… wanted him. It was enough to make his head spin.

He couldn't really say where his feelings started like Vlad could. Hell, he was still pretty confused about things. He hadn't wanted a girl for a long time, had assumed for so long it was because of Sam. He wondered now how they would have ended up if she were still alive, if he would have developed these feelings for the older man if they had never become more than enemies. He was all he had left, and maybe those feelings had just become something different.

"Danny, I'm home!"

The teenager's head snapped up at hearing Vlad's voice. Panicking, he shoved the book into the draw of the man's desk and ran out of the study. He didn't want to get caught reading the man's diary. It would have been too awkward.

"Danny, are you home?"

"Yeah, yeah," Danny said as he ran down the stairs to the meet Vlad at the door. He stopped short at seeing the man, hair unbound and dripping wet.

"When did it rain?" he found himself asking as Vlad put down his briefcase and slipped off his soaked coat. He tried not to stare, but it was a sight that was pretty… arousing to Danny.

"It just finished," Vlad sighed. "It figures though, doesn't it? Why? Didn't you notice?"

"I was busy… reading," he supplied lamely. He was finding it a little hard to talk, his pants becoming uncomfortable. "I…I gotta go! Homework, you know."

He sprinted up the stairs, telling himself in his mind what a coward he was. He knew Vlad wanted him, why hide his feelings any longer? Maybe he was still afraid of the rejection. Vlad could turn him away, tell him it wouldn't happen, say it was wrong. Danny was afraid of loosing what he had.

He shut the door behind him and sat on his bed, running his hands through his hair and trying to take deep breathes. He wished this was simpler, that he could just tell Vlad how he felt. But it wasn't, and risking it wasn't worth it, no matter how badly he wanted this.

"Daniel?"

Danny looked up and saw Vlad at his door, looking worried. He swallowed, telling himself that he should tell the man to get lost but…

"Danny, is everything all right?" Vlad asked as he walked up to the bed. "You look upset."

"I'm fine," he lied.

"You're shaking," Vlad replied dryly. "Are you sick? Let me feel your forehead."

Danny wondered if Vlad felt the same shock when their skin touched and trembled slightly as he looked up at him. He received a concerned look and Danny swallowed.

"You don't feel warm. But I can- Mmph!"

Danny hoped to god he had made the right decision by grabbing Vlad and pulling him into a kiss. He wanted this to work, and now that he knew he had a chance… He just had to try.

"Da-Daniel!" Vlad asked when they had finally parted. "What… what are you doing?"

"I don't care if you think it's wrong," Danny said quickly, refusing to let go of the man's collar. "I want this. I've never wanted something so bad in my life. Don't tell me you don't want to do this when we both know you do."

Vlad stared at him, and swallowed.

"You're underage Danny. We can't-"

"I'm going to be eighteen in three weeks, Vlad. What's the difference between now and then?"

They looked at each other for a moment, both of them challenging, almost like they had when they had still been enemies. It was a little bit of a tense moment for Danny before Vlad suddenly pushed Danny onto the bed and began devouring his mouth. Danny gave a startled gasp, allowing Vlad to plunge his tongue into the boy's mouth before he moaned and wrapped his arms around the man's neck.

Danny felt like he was in heaven when his shirt was pushed up and he felt Vlad's strong fingers explore his skin. He'd never been touched by anyone like this before, and he couldn't believe how hot it was making him feel. He writhed underneath the older man, whimpering as those lips left him and moved to trail over his neck. Danny nearly bucked into him when teeth nipped a very sensitive spot where his neck met his jaw.

"Ahh! Vlad, please!" the boy whined. "That feels good!"

Vlad chuckled a little and grazed his fingers over the boy's nipples, making his cry out pathetically.

"You do seem tense," he whispered against his throat. "Seems we need to get some of that edge off."

Danny could only go along with it as Vlad had him sit up and climb into his lap, feeling only a little bit foolish at the position. He felt like a little boy sitting on Vlad's lap like that, yet he knew he was blushing as Vlad removed his shirt for him and then went to the button on his jeans.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked softly as he felt fingers slip past his waistband of his pants and then his boxers.

"Relax Danny. Just enjoy it," Vlad said and smiled at him, kissing him softly.

And Danny did, from the very first touch that nearly made him jump. It sent shocks of electricity through his stomach that he had never felt when doing this himself. He whimpered as Vlad kissed him, turning into groans and pants when fingers curled a little tighter around him and pumped him in a ways that made him want to scream. He clutched at Vlad as he was so masterfully given a hand job by the person he least would have expected it from. Every stroke, every squeeze, every little nip on his skin made him feel hotter, made him want more.

"Yes," he groaned. "Yes, don't stop. Ah… ahh!"

He could feel eyes burning into him as he threw his head back, hips moving along with the pace. He felt a bulge pressing against his bottom every time he moved, and he could almost imagine how it could feel to have Vlad inside of him. The two of them, joined like that. He could imagine him lying under Vlad, begging for it more with every thrust. The thought pushed him over the edge, and he came with a loud scream, coating his stomach and Vlad's fingers.

"Feel better?" a voice whispered in his ear, and yet he could hear a ragged note to it. He could tell Vlad was fighting for control, that he too needed release, even as his fingers still danced over Danny's flesh. Danny knew he would be up for more soon, but he wanted to give Vlad what he had just felt first.

"I want to do something for you," he confessed, his face a little hot. He couldn't quite say it out loud; so he moved close to whisper it to his lover. Vlad blushed and looked at him, and Danny was smug enough to smile at the man's expression.

"Are you sure? Danny, I don't want to push you into anything," Vlad said.

Danny nodded.

"We can't… go all the way right now. I mean, we don't have anything to… to…"

"Help," Vlad supplied.

"Yeah, help," Danny said quickly. "Unless… I mean, I don't. Do… uh, do you?"

"It wasn't something I thought to pick up while I was out," Vlad replied dryly and Danny blushed.

"Right, well… since we can't do… that… right now, I could always… that is, if you want me to. I probably won't be-"

"Danny," Vlad said and pressed a finger to the boy's lips. "You don't have to try so hard. Anything with you will be wonderful, because it will be with you."

He kissed Danny once more and the teenager melted against it. It felt pretty good to be touched this way, and he only wanted more. Slipping to his knees, he parted Vlad's legs slightly, not caring if the man was getting everything wet, or what the outside world would say to something like this. He only wanted Vlad to feel like he had made him feel, and the anxious look on the older man's face let Danny know he was just as nervous as Danny was.

The sound of the zipper seemed to fill the room as Danny undid Vlad pants. He pulled him out, his feelings of nervousness seeming to fade away with his actions. He knew he wasn't experienced, but he was more than enthusiastic to be doing this. He _wanted_ this, wanted the man that was looking down at him with such a look of adoration that it made Danny's heart melt. He leaned forward slightly and licked at the flesh and felt Vlad shiver from the contact. Not knowing exactly what to do, he simply did what felt natural and licked deftly at Vlad, over and over.

He could hear the ragged breathes of the man and took him in his mouth, sucking softly as his hands rested on Vlad's thighs. The taste of him was so good it almost made him feel dizzy. Swishing his tongue over the length, fingers dug into his hair and he sucked harder while squeezing the man's thighs a little tighter. He started to have more confidence in his actions and grew a little bolder, moaning and worshipping the halfa with his mouth and tongue, swallowing and taking as much of him in his mouth as he could.

He could feel Vlad trembling, could feel the hand tugging at his hair slightly, could hear the moans filling the room. It was all so hot, and Danny could feel his heart pounding in his ribcage as he began to get hard again.

But when Vlad gave a loud shout, coming in Danny's mouth, the boy's eyes widened in surprise. He tried to swallow, but instead started coughing slightly, some of the white seed drizzling from his mouth.

"Sorry," he said softly and wiped at his chin. He was sure he had done something wrong before he was pulled up to sit with Vlad, who kissed his forehead softly.

"Don't apologize," he whispered. "That was wonderful, the best. I don't think I've even felt so good before."

"Really?" Danny found himself asking. "I know I kinda messed up at the end."

"Don't worry," Vlad chuckled. "I should have said something. But… it looks like you have a little problem again."

He pulled Danny to lay down on the bed with him, both of their clothes a mess and the bed was soaked, yet neither cared. Danny gave a little whimper as he was grasped again, and smiled softly at the treatment.

Vlad watched him in amazement, wondering what in the world could have brought this on for the boy. Maybe he'd ask one day, but at the moment it hardly mattered. He never would have imagined this would have happened when taking in the boy, but he should have known better. Had he not learned long ago when it came to Danny Fenton, Vlad Master's life hardly ever went according to his plans?

End

Yeah, there you go. I have to admit, I am really, really, really happy with how that turned out. I don't often write smut, but when I do, I like it when it turns out like this. Okay, I'm a sucker when it comes to the sweet stuff and the fluff, but hey, fluff is good.

So, comments? I'd love to hear you're opinion on this. So, please review, and to those who are Danny Phantom yaoi fans, I am planning a longer story with Clockwork and Dan Phantom (the evil one of course). Danny is going to be paired with Sam in that one though, as I like that couple a lot too. Sorry Danny/Vlad fans, but don't worry. I'll probably write more smut for them later on to make up for it.


End file.
